memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (alternate)
Reginald Barclay in an alternate 2404.]] Other versions of the Starfleet uniform has been glimpsed in various alternate timelines. ;See also * Terran Empire uniform * Starfleet uniform (29th century) Earth Destruction timeline (2153-2165) Malcolm Reed in alternate 2165.]] In an alternate reality where Jonathan Archer was infected with interspatial parasites, Starfleet continued the use of their 2151 uniforms up until 2165. They did not adopt the addition of personnel names and Starfleet membership patches unto the uniform by 2161 as they did in the regular timeline. ( ) Mirror universe (2155, 2267) : See Terran Empire uniform for details. Klingon War timeline (2366) Alfonse Pacelli in alternate 2366.]] After the disappearance of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) in 2344 and the eventual outbreak of the Second Federation-Klingon War, the eventual Starfleet uniforms were similar to the ones worn in the regular timeline. All officers appeared to carry phasers in a special belt or strap. ( ) Duty uniform Data and Captain Picard in alternate 2366]] The duty uniforms were the same as the regular timeline; however, they had enclosed collars and darkened sleeve. Phasers were carried in a gold belt. ( ) : This uniform appeared to have existed in the regular universe, as La Forge wore it on one occasion. It is possible that it was some sort of rare variant. (This occasion was in the episode 'Yesterdays Enterprise'. It is most likely that wardrobe simply forgot to have LeVar Burton change between shots.) Jumpsuit Darien Wallace in alternate 2366.]] The jumpsuits worn by some enlisted crewmen and junior officers were the same as the duty uniforms worn in the 2350s. They were similarly used in 2366 in the regular timeline. Phasers were carried in a special silver belt and strap. ( ) Other universes (2370) Wesley Crusher in alternate 2370.]] Various alternate universes were experienced by Worf in 2370. Most of them wore wearing the same uniforms as their regular universe counterparts, however, at least one universe oddly shared their uniforms with the ones from Barash's illusion. ( ) Future timelines (2379-2422) In a 2389 where Benjamin Sisko perished aboard the [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]] in 2372, Starfleet never adopted the 2373 uniform. Instead, officers were still wearing the 2366 uniform. ( ) :Commander/ Captain Nog is still wearing the typical Ferengi headdress, matching to his uniform in a red color. In a 2390 where the was destroyed, the uniforms had not changed from the 2373 version, although they did accept a new combadge. ( ) Despite contact with Starfleet, the continued to wear the 2366 Starfleet uniforms in various alternate futures, at least until 2394. ( ) Image:Commander_nog_the_visitor.jpg|Commander Nog in alternate 2389. Image:Geordi La Forge, Timeless.jpg|Captain Geordi La Forge in alternate 2390. Image:Icheb2394.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Icheb in alternate 2394. Nell Chilton in anti-time 2395.]] The anti-time future, the future where the USS Voyager had taken 23 years to arrive at Earth, and the future where Benjamin Sisko perished aboard the Defiant in 2372, all adopted the same new version of the Starfleet uniform. ( , , ) Duty uniform The duty uniform was worn by most officers. The rank pips were located in the same place as the 2350s uniform, and other than a black bar under the pips, the entire shirt was the department color. ( ) Image:Beverlypicard.jpg|Captain Beverly Picard in anti-time 2395. Image:Gaines.jpg|Lieutenant Gaines in anti-time 2395. Image:Jadzia dax future the visitor.jpg|Commander Jadzia Dax in alternate 2422. Admiral's uniform William T. Riker in anti-time 2395.]] The Admiral's uniform had not apparently changed from the 2369 version. ( ) Cadet uniform Cadets wore uniforms similar to the duty uniform. They did not wear division colors, and their uniforms were gray. They lacked any apparent rank insignia to indicate their class. Alternatively, it could simply have been a freshman class of cadets, which may not posess a rank indicator.( ) Notes and References The Starfleet uniforms worn during Star Trek: The Original Series were designed by William Ware Theiss, who returned to design the Star Trek: The Next Generation uniforms (which were further adapted into future versions on DS9, VOY and the TNG-era films by Robert Blackman). Category:Clothing de:Sternenflottenuniform (Alternativen)